The Rosewater Reaction
by letshaveromance
Summary: This is a M-rated fanfiction about TBBT actors Jim Parsons and Mayim Bialik. Nothing of this is based on true actions that for starters but I hope you enjoy reading. The story plot is settled three month after the show wraped its final part and everyone is dealing with it.
1. Makeing up to you

It was a beautiful evening like it had been in weeks. Mayim was feeling probably the happiest she has ever been in a long after creating videos with her best friend Chad. Oh god was she thankful for his help cause she still struggels interact with the You Tube community sometimes. However life is beautiful she thought and was about cuddeling Shadow a little cause he had been seeking for her attention lately, while Chad was still busy working on the final cut. He and Chanel were going to have dinner together later. She was still a bit sad about the end of the show and had been talking to Kaley lately cause she had been dealing with it aswell but Karl really managed to cheer her up all the time and she also keeps working and working so no time to really think about. She misses all castmembers but Jim obviously the most. Finding herself thinking what he was doing in that very moment or about his cute smile and hugs. When she has been in NYC the last time she didn't had the heart to see him or the feeling that she might be disturbing. Suddenly she heard a slight knock on the door of her backyard and went to open it cause she expected it to be Chanel. Never had she thought what will occur to her eyes behind it. A really exhausted looking Jim in a white shirt with the jacket being carried over his arm and his scarf slightly undone. In his hand a bouquet of really beautiful flowers. **"What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were still filming or aren't you in production anymore?" **she said to him and felt a little heat filling up her cheeks.

**"We**** are but... I just needed to see you."** Jim answered, without stop looking into her eyes. Mayim stepped out the door getting a little closer to him and was about to ask about his clothing but he just covered all of her questions by kissing her on the mouth. It was a tender kiss but still felt very passionate that soon deepened as she went into it. God I almost forgot that feeling she thought, I so can get lost in him. When the moment was right their tongues began to explore eachother and it felt like heaven. Sooner than she expected he broke the kiss, not without her mouning and pouting a little. Jim smirked about that and toughed her nose. **" I know. I feel the same way and I can't let go of you. We will come back to this later. You are so cute when you are angry." **he said smileing and closed his arms around her hips pulling her into a tight embrace. His view fell on the roses in his hand. **" I brought those all the way from New York, I'm astonished they survived the flight, I just couldn't send them to you I had to give them in person." **Jim said handing her a little card. **_" My dear Mayim, I'm really sorry for not being able to see you earlier. I missed you so much my little weirdo and I realized that every day is lost since than and I can't imagine spending one without you anymore and not having you around. Will you make me the happiest man on earth by becomeing my wife? P.S. I bought you that facial rose water you love so much which was really hard to find. And you smell even better than Rihanna or any other woman I ever met. Because other than you have a natural sent that just feels perfectly right to me. I love you. Jim._**"

Mayim couldn't believe what she was reading there, trying to process his words. She looked up to him...

_To be continued_

_Ok don't hate me for cutting off here._

_Chapter 2 is going to be released soon. Promise._


	2. Proposal:accepted

... She looked up to him. **_"_Are you serious about this?_" _**Mayim asked without letting go of his eyes either. **"I am."**he said tighten the embrace. This felt like a dream and she couldn't really trust it.**"What**** about Todd? Aren't you still married yet? "**Jim looked down, a little ashamed. **"That's true. But we...I am fileing for divorce and he totally agreed with that. Todd knows this was only a matter of time because our relationship only exsited formally since 2015." **Mayim's eyes widened. She couldn't be more astonished. **"But you invited me to your wedding...I...I don't understand." **Jim now caressed her cheek.**" The only reason I did is that I wanted to have you there, if this should be the last time I see you." **His voice nearly broke and he was about to tear up. **" I thought us was never going to happen because you were in a relationship that time and I needed to make an official step to get over that loss. But I never stopped loving you." **Hearing his words she teared up aswell. Mayim nodded.**" Me neither."** Than she couldn't help herself and gave him another soft kiss. As she boke it Jim caressed her back. **"I feel so stupid. I also thought you were happy with him and this is why I never even asked. Maybe I never started this relationship." **Now she was crying heavily and burried her face on his chest. She could see his smile **"****Ok now ruin this shirt completely. But it's fine." **Jim kissed her head quickly. When she withdraw from his embrace he asked** "So was this a yes, I still need a confession?" **In answer she took his hand, playing with his long fingers. **"Yes. yes, yes, yes!" **she said in her cute excited way.

**"I love you." **Jim stated. **"I love you too." **she responded. **"Would you mind joining me on a walk? Just you and me? It's still a wonderful night and I guess we have a lot to talk about." **

To be continued...

_So this is a lot to process actually. I'm thinking about if I should give to much away from the conversation on their walk. But be sure this evening isn't over yet and it will be a night to remember._

_Chapter 3 is comeing your way._

_Thank you for your support_!


	3. Walking a long road

...**"I guess we have a lot to talk about." **Jim said. **"Of course I will. I just need to ask Chad to take care of the boys and going to prepare some picknick basket and blanket for us. Because I'm vegan I don't like the food in most public places and here in LA aren't so much anyways." **He looked at her and nodded. **"Ok I will wait for you here in the yard. Besides I wouldn't want to go to an open spot in the city aswell because I don't need more attention than there is already. Paparazzi are a crap. I just want to enjoy the time we missed with you." **With that, Mayim turned and went into the house. Standing in the kitchen she searched for the vegan sandwich she prepared and also something for Jim. Finishing the basket she shouted **"Chad? I'm going to make... uhm... groceries for next weekend**. **I will be back in two hours or so. Would you mind takeing care of Fred as you are here for longer? Miles won't come out anyways he's busy playing Fortnite all the time.*sighs*" **She heard a noise from the back of the living room. **"Yes of course. Take your time. I'm not done working on the videos still." **He really was the best friend. **"Thank you!" **Mayim responed. She went back to the yard and saw Jim standing up from the bank. She took his hand. **"Ready? Let's go."**

They talked about everything that was going on in their life ever since.**" So when did you notice you actually like...woman?" **Mayim asked now serioulsly interested. Jim looked away, kinda shy. **"I... don't like woman...I liked you." **he admitted.**" When you came into my life as an addition to the show, I realized that something special had just happened. First it started as a friendship. ****The time I really felt it was at the Comic Con 2012 when you kissed me on the screen while I was away performing 'My friend Harvey.' on Broadway." **Mayim was just walking beside him, listening.**"What most people don't know is that you came to see the play two weeks before that. It was like a push to me that made me keep going. You looked so breathtakeing**." He stopped for a minute. **"When I had to play with the actress on stage I couldn't stop thinking about that view. Your black dress, your long wavy hair falling loose over your shoulders, your porcelain face with no glasses on that had a slight blush from excitement. Your green eyes watching every step with a yet unkown interest." **Jim sighed. **"And finally, your sent as you visited me in my dressing room after the show." **Mayim who had remained silent the whole time returned **" I cherished that moment in my mind forever. Thinking that you just perfomed for me this evening felt like a stupid thing to me. But it still was what I wanted to imagine." **She continued **" It was like having a crush, someone that you deeply admire. When I saw you in the play "An act of God" in 2015 it was nearly the same. Sure I was in a relationship but nothing came close that I ever felt to love the moment I finally could get into your arms after a really long hiatus. And you probably know the rest, it was the year when our characters were broken up**. **wasn't even allowed to touch you.**" Jim looked at her with a kind of sadness. **"But now you are, and I promise you that this will never change again." **He stroked her face. Mayim nodded **"I know."**

Sooner as expected after spending a really wonderful time together they returned to Mayim's mansion. **"So what are you up to? Do you want to come in? Or do you have to take a flight back?" **Jim explained **" No. Not yet. I was hopeing to spend the night here because there is something I want to give to you."** Mayim looked into his asking blue eyes that were all like soft and calming. **"Sure. I'd love nothing more than this. Also I need to take care of the cats cause I know you are allergic. But since I had that roommate I can probably fix that issue."**

Mayim opened the door while not letting go of his hand. When they entered she heard Chad say:**"Chanel, come over, look who's here! What did I tell you?" **She saw him standing in the step to her living room, Jim still behind her. Noticeing Chanels small steps ,than she expressed her joy:**" Omg you guys, I'm really happy for you both! And welcome Jim."**

To be continued...

_Sorry don't hate me for cutting off here. And also for not updateing earlier. Questions that will be solved in chapter 4_

_-What is the special gift Jim has for her?_

_-What will the boy's reactions be?_

_-Will he return to New York anytime soon? _

* * *


	4. Special gifts and promises

**"Thank you all." **

With that Miles appeared on the staircase because he heard the noises. **"Mom what... Jim! I thought he was in New York you told me when I asked you in the car. " **Jim couldn't help but smile about this. **"Hello little man, well not so little anymore I guess. When Iast saw you on the set you were like four, wow. Your mom didn't lie. I heard you had your bar mizwa recently." **Miles came down the stairs and said excited**"That's right. And I got a lot of candy and money. But we decided to donate everything. Mom is he going to stay?" **Mayim had to smile aswell. **"Yes Miles. He is going to stay. And if you go back to your room, keep in mind deadline is at 11pm for playing. Than lights out." **she pointed after him shakeing her head.**" So I suppose you two were going to have dinner?" **Mayim said to Chad and Chanel** "Thank you both so much for comeing. And enjoy your time together before the baby is here." **Chanel and her kissed eachother on the cheeks."**Bye.Have a great evening."**

After hours of talking what they had missed she still couldn't believe he was here... with her. And he was so handsome. They were lying next to eachother on her bed. He was fondling her fingers in his. Mayim turned to him. **" Do you even know how beautiful you are?" **Jim leaned over her to kiss her which she greatly appreciated. His hand slowly found it's way down her jawline and her neck and stopped at her breast. He opened one of the bottons of the stiped tunic she was wearing. **"I love you. More than anything in this world." **She snuggeled up up to him. **"I'm just so glad you're here. I wish you would never leave." **Jim held her with his arm around her.**" Me neither. I have to go tomorrow and clear out some things but soon it's going to be a forever. Besides we still have all night" **Mayim looked into his beautiful blue eyes still trying to process the truth behind these words. As fast as she could think about it she sensed his lips on hers again. God this was going to drive her crazy. She tried to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. "**Is it bad I want you?" **Jim asked her. **" No but not tonight. I couldn't stand you going." **she admitted. Jim stood up, she looked at him surprised. **"Don't worry. I'll be right back." **With that he left the room. Two minutes later the door opened again. Jim was carrying a little box in his hand. He went to her side of the bed and got down on one knee. **"I know you already said yes, but I want to do this right. So I'm asking you: 'Mayim Chaya Bialik, will you marry me?" **He opened the box and it showed off a little golden ring with a moon engaved. It also said **_'For the love of my life. My moon, my stars, my sun.'_** Mayim already couldn't help holding back her tears when she saw it. **"Yes." **she wispered. **"That was all I needed to hear. "**Jim said and gave her a long kiss. When they broke it he took her hand, that was still shakeing and slid the ring on her finger. He didn't let go of it when he promised **" I will never let you down again. I love you and I mean everything about this very seriously. I never knew that being committed can feel so easy if you do to the right person**." Mayim was to touched by his words. **"Jim.." **And as it couldn't be more perfect, he opened up another box from the night stand on his side, he must have kept under his coat earlier. **"I got you this chain. You** **admitted you find it so hard to treat yourself and I saw you as an actress so many years and you are the hardest worker I know!" **

_So thank you for all your patience!_

_I really had no time to update earlier._

_Chapter 5 is coming soon and will answer the following questions_

_\- What is Mayim's reaction to this gift?_

_\- Will the divorve turn out like expected?_

_\- What will happen afterwards? _


	5. Haveing your back

The necklace was a little golden cat with her name on it also all of her animals. She was speechless. Nobody ever did something like this for her. Instead of words she leaned in to kiss him. **" So do you like it?" **Jim asked when she broke the kiss whipeing away her tear. **"I love it. It's perfect and so thoughtful. I'm just crying because I'm so happy. I never experienced a treatment like this." **Jim looked at her in astonishment.**"Well you should have." **He sat down on the bed next to her.**" Come here." **Now she found herself in a tight embrace of his.**" I will never leave you again ok?"** What on earth must she have been going through he thought. I always wanted her to be well. But that must not have been the case. They layed down on the bed again and she rested her head on his chest. After staying like this for a while Mayim looked up to him **"Jim?" **she asked with a bit of an anxious voice. "**Hm?" **She didn't even know how to tell him without sounding offensive.Usually words came easily to her. **" I gave this a lot of thought and... what you said about fixing those things back in New York tomorrow." **her voice nearly broke**" I want to come with you. I think you can need support, you don't have to do this alone. Besides it will be a lot easier if we take a clear stand as a couple once and for all." **Jim's eyes widened, she surprises him every time. How does he deserve her. Takeing a deep sigh he responded **"Look, I really appreciate your help. But I want you to know you are not responsible for my mess. Also this can get really unfair and aweful. Are you sure you want to do this?"**

She looked at him and grabbed his face gently **" You know, no matter how much we faught...I've always hated watching you leave." **Jim understood. **"Are you useing Star Wars at me?" **he joked. **"Yes, but the point is...I'm ready to take on everything for you. Your faults are mine. And if you are in trouble, I have your..."** Mayim couldn't finish the sentense cause he shut her up with another kiss.**"Back. Wow that was intense." **she pointed out after she could finally breathe.**"Thank you." **Jim said to her sincerely. **"So it's settled. I'm going to accompany you. We will leave to the airport in the morning while the kids are still asleep. I will contact my ex-husband to take care of them over the weekend. " **

_So I hope you are likeing the story so far and enjoyed this really sweet chapter cause the next one might not be so comfortable. *hint* Thank you so much for your patience. Upcomeing more questions will be solved._


	6. Endings and beginnings

_View Jim and Mayim_

The next day they landed in NYC. "**Ok we have two hours to prepare than!" **Mayim said all buiness like. **"Did you bring all the necessary documemts?" **Jim looked at her all amzed.**"Well yeah. I mean the important stuff is already at our lawyer.** **So I guess we will be over with this quickly." **Mayim nodded. **"So what does the prenup say?" **While looking down on it he read " **In case of a divorce both parties get to own half of the mutual created production company " That's Wonderful Productions". Mr. Todd Allan Spiewak gets to hold the right to take care of the dog Rufus while Mr. James Joseph Parsons has the same right on the dog Otis. The mutual used appartment can be either sold or both parties find another agreement. Mr. Todd Allan Spiewak has no access to the capital which was brought into the marriage by Mr. James Joseph Parsons before the company was founded besides it is in his willing. Everything which was earned afterwards is splitted to equal parts.The office of the company settled in NYC belongs to Mr. Todd Allan Spiewak." **Mayim sighed. "**That's all? Well makes perfectly sense. I mean at least to me it sounds like a fair agreement." **Jim just nodded slightly and with that they left for the appointment.

When they arrived back to the hotel room, they couldn't be any happier. **"We did it!" **Mayim shouted. Jim got by her side as quickly as he could and wraped her over to the bed. They started kissing eachother and for the first time she could feel his arousal and it was because of her which made her even happier. **"So I suppose no more waiting yes?"**she giggeled. Instead of an answer he started to undo her bra. When it came off she felt his soft and warm kisses over her breasts which made her moan with pleasure. Soon she was ready enough but she saw him worried. **" What's wrong?" **she asked gently. **"You know in the luggage... I forgot to bring protection." **he admitted calmly. Mayim just couldn't help but smile. She cupped his face and made him look at her. **"It's ok. Allthough I'm very fertile right now but would it be so bad?" **Jim looked at her with a more surprised face than he wanted to. **"Let's make that baby." **she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "**Are you sure?" **he asked. **"Yes we are engaged, we are very much in love what could go wrong?"** She had barely spoken the last secentence when their lips colided again and he began to kiss her hungrily like he waited for a lifetime. She gladly reciprocated the kiss and their mouths slowly went open, allowing their tongues to dance with eachother in an odd kind of synchronicity. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her for a moment. He stroked a strand of her short hair out of her face back behind her ears with his eyes never leaving hers. **"I love you." **Just like that and she was embraced by his soft mouth again.

_I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I __hope you will like it.:) The next chapter will be from an unusual point of view. Thank you all for reading_


End file.
